Casting is a manufacturing process by which a liquid material is (usually) poured into a mold, which contains a hollow cavity of the desired shape, and then allowed to solidify. The solid casting is then ejected or broken out to complete the process.
Sand casting is one type of casting process in which a cast part is produced by forming a mold from an assembly of sand cores and pouring molten liquid metal into the cavity of the mold. The mold and metal are then cooled until the metal has solidified. In the last stage the casting is separated from the mold.
Cold box and no bake technologies are types of sand casting processes that use organic and/or inorganic binders that strengthen the sand core by chemically adhering to the sand. In cold box and no bake technologies, the resin is cured using a catalyst reaction to harden the entire core inside and out prior to the introduction of liquid material that is cast to a desired shape. Green sand technology uses clay to bind the sand and is used for making molds where sand cores, if required, are placed into.